beforethedawnfandomcom-20200216-history
Brock Bryant
|name=Duke Brock Rion Bryant |sex=Male |species= |dob=28th |mob=7 |yob=1996 |age=Adult |facs= |birthplace=Melbourne, Australia |height=6'7" |build=Muscular |hair=Golden |eyes=Blue |skin=Tan |actor=Brock O'Hurn |music= }}Overview= Brock was one of two brothers born of a werewolf and a witch, his father being the Alpha of his pack. His family is a known royal family of witches, dating back centuries in Britain. The cruelty of his father ended the life of his mother, and with her final dying breath, she swore that their sons would never end up like him. Her final curse seemed to take away Brock's werewolf heritage, which made him the recipient of his father's cruel ways. Yet, when Brock was old and strong enough, his shifter heredity kicked in, and the true nature of his mother's curse came to light when Brock changed into a lion. Killing his father, Brock became an Alpha and then shattered the pack to become rogue and go on his own way. His mother's curse was revealed to affect the whole House of his family, and it befell upon Brock to take up the mantle of leadership. Personality Brock is a bit torn. He has much that he has to come to terms with. For one thing, he used to know one way of life, and in some ways he still does. But since his come into power and liberation from his father's dominance, he is able to sort through the past pain and actually be his own person. This might make him seem a bit haunted at times, but it is unlikely that you'll catch him being depressed or broody unless he is under the influence of Thorns. He keeps his problems tight and closed into his chest, not letting them known, so he mostly comes off as a punchy, loud, opinionated, doofy bastard of an Aussie that isn't afraid to say what-is-what and what he wants or feels. But he is usually pretty respectful with his more personal matters. Generally, he is lovable. Brock's soul was tempered into that of a heroic nature, and thrust suddenly into the world he lives in. Despite his heroic nature, he can be rather selfish because of his past oppression. He despises being told what to do or forced into any sort of submission. Most of his actions before were hedonistic and he hasn't quite lost that quality, but he possesses the potential to achieve greater things, and is a part of a bigger picture. Brock's soul seeks something to save, something to protect and perhaps in return, something will save him. Begrudgingly he will not admit it, but Brock is indeed a hero, albeit dark sometimes. His heart is in the right place, his methods, a little intense, and as much as he won't own up to, he isn't as selfish as he seems. He is a very physical being, whether it be violence or affection, and he has no regard for personal bubbles, since he really has none himself. He has a range of behaviors and his expressive movements are highly developed, while seen as rather bestial. He will perform peaceful tactile actions such as licking or rubbing/bumping heads, nuzzling and other common actions for lions, as well as a variety of vocalizations such as purrs, snarls, miaws and hissing. As a human they're a bit more subtle however. Confidence is key with Brock. And one usually has to understand that he is not afraid to do anything at any moment. One could call it arrogance, but it isn't misplaced. He is unafraid to take risks, and be the one to initiate actions. Assertive and engaging, Brock often times can be intimidating in the fact that he gets along easily with most people, and jumps into a role of familiarity with the strangest of strangers. Brock may be an outgoing guy, but he is very secretive about his personal actions. He is not quick to trust or show his true intentions or deeper feelings. He tends to keep people at arm's length in regards to his business, and will defend his secrecy with his bestial ferocity. He is not the type to let his standing as royalty become a social issue, and in fact, he often fights the title and responsibility whenever the chance comes. |-| Sheet= SIGNATURE ABILITY King's Glory It is the duty of the king to protect the people and rise up to meet any threat, and to inspire many with his position. When fighting with allies by his side, and when faced against impossible odds such as a hell-god or sinister force come to destroy the world that is effortlessly dropping heroes with insurmountable power, or even a ridiculous numbered army, Brock's Majesty takes an epic turn, boosting it to Supernatural levels. His eyes take up a golden glow as does his entire body as he slips into an instinctual state. Allies fighting along with him become emboldened with vigour, courage and strength. In practical terms, Brock's strength levels are duplicated onto everyone allied with him, granting them all Supreme-level physical strength. This ability typically lasts for a scene. Under certain conditions (such as the discretion of the other players and the GM of a plot scene), this may override the triggers and conditions for characters' signature abilities, allowing them to be activated even if the normal conditions have not been met. SKILLS POWERS ADVANTAGES WEAKNESSES |-| Background= Brock was born into a royal mystical house of witches based in Britain, House Windsor. His grandmother is the current reigning duchess, and a very old and powerful witch. His mother a princess and a witch of exceptional power and lineage. His father, a werewolf and a general in the Australian army. He has a younger brother by 6 years, and was mostly raised by his father, who would one day be his alpha when Brock came of age to change. But Brock's father was very militant and cruel, and he treated his son quite harshly, much to his mother's disdain. His mother was very gentle and kind and nurturing to him. Brock was 10 when his father made his intentions on raising Brodie much the same way he did Brock. Aria, their mother put up protest and fought that her children would no longer endure his harshness in their upbringing. She refused to let them go back with him which resulted in a struggle that pit witch against beast, ultimately ending with her falling to his bestial rage. Just before she died, with her last breath, she released a powerful curse, saying that their sons would never grow up to be like him. At the time, it was believed that she took away their shifter heritage with that final curse, entirely, but it would have a much bigger impact on the whole house than they actually thought. Their mother's death hit Brock rather hard, and he became a bit rebellious against his royal heritage. He grew up strong, and skilled, tempered by his father's training, but it seemed he would always lack the strength to set himself free of the desire for revenge for what he did to his mother. But at the age of 20, the true nature of their mother's curse was revealed, when she had said they would never be like him, she twisted their bloodline rather than removing it. When the boy's father returned for his sons, Brock tried to stop him as usual, but their father knocked Brock aside and continued after the second son. Brock never quite feared his father, and his desire to protect his brother was unshakable. Brock underwent a change, coming into his shifter self, which turned out to be a lion instead of a werewolf. Once he attained his powers, Brock was far stronger than his father was, and their fight ensued, ending in Brody ripping out his father's throat and killing him. This made him turn Alpha, and push into his true strength, proceeding over his father's pack of military soldier werewolves. They always treated Brock and Brodie as outcasts, and were just as cruel as their father was, and now they had to suddenly respect him as their alpha. Brock was disgusted with them, and he turned his back upon the pack, shattering their connection and their structure, sending them all into chaos. He left them behind, taking his brother and went about his own way, without fear that they could harm him. But they stole Brodie away in the night, and spirited him away from his brother, knowing they could now hunt him for what he did to the pack. Brock cast out for the Americas, where they took his brother, and landed somewhere near Beacon Hills where they took his brother. After a severe rescue, Brock and his brother took up as residents of the town, to keep an eye on things that had been happening unusually. This is where they had learned that the royal house had been on lockdown for some time, which was ok with Brock since he didn't have to be burdened but his expectations. Bethany eventually appeared before her grandson and told him that the curse that had been cast by his mother had affected more than just the brothers. It fell across the entire house, and werelions were popping up left and right throughout their bloodline. His duty had changed and a new threat had arisen, and it was time for Brock to step up and take responsibility in his station. A moment he had be dreading for some time. |-| 'Ships= |-| Logs= Category:Character